Living As One
by Princess-Anastaja
Summary: When Voldemort is rising again Hermione, Draco, Harry & Ron are forced to go into hiding, living together under one roof. Please R&R!
1. The Beginning

'example'--sentences with apostrophies are for thinking "example"--sentences with quotation marks are for talking  
  
**Hermione**  
  
An 18-year-old Hermione sauntered up the stairs to her to new home, making sure each time her foot went to the next step, it was heard.  
  
STOMP, STOMP, STOMP, STOMP, STOMP, STOMP, STOMP....  
  
She kept this up until she heard groans out of irritation from the living room, then she did something that would make them really mad...she jumped up and down on the step she was on!  
  
when she heard footsteps going towards the stairs to get her to stop, she quickly sprinted up the last 3 steps. When she was there she sighed. She was so pissed right now, and it was all Voldemorts fault!  
  
'Damn that Voldemort! He ruins everything! It would've been fine if it were just Harry, Ron and I...well, actually i'm not sure that might work either..but him of all people with us!'  
  
She decided to find which room was hers. 'Ummmm.....,' she thought, 'all the doors look the same.'  
  
Hermione glanced to her right and saw 3 plain wooden doors with tags hanging from the handles. The first door had a white tag on it with a sloppy R written on it. 'Ron's.' She thought.  
  
The next tag was gold with a sloppy H written on it. 'Harry's, though H could also mean Hermione...'  
  
Though she continued to look at the next tag. It had a sloppy D written on it. 'His'  
  
She groaned in frustration, then she looked to her left. There was a plain wooden door with a pink tag on the handle, and on the tag was a beautifly scripted H. She realized this must be her room. 'I don't think Harry favours the colour pink...probably my room.' She giggled at the thought of Harry walking into a room of solid pink, and watching a look pass his face that said "I'm in heaven"...she giggled again before remembering the situation at hand, then her happy face fell, and she was yet again gloomy.  
  
She twisted the door handle and walked in, and what she saw made her gasp. The room was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She looked at the bed longingly. It was queen-sized('perfect'-she thought), with a light beige lacy-cotton blanket and pillows. Plus matching off-white satin sheets. Sitting on an oak bed frame, that led up to a beautiful light beige canopy cover.  
  
'I would love this stuff if he werent here.' She thought as she sat down on the end of the soft bad and took off her shoes and socks. 'This would be so much easier if he had just become a Death Eater.'  
  
She stood up and shivered. She stayed like that for a while savoring the feeling of the plush beige carpet beneath her feet. The she ran downstairs, without looking to see if anyone was there, grabbed her bags, and dashed back up the stairs to her room.  
  
She set her bags down by the oak dresser and started unpacking her stuff.  
  
After about 10 minutes later Hermione had finished unpacking. She just decided she would go to bed.  
  
Hermione opened her bottom drawer and pulled out her Scarlet silk top, with gold straps and gold lining the top and bottom. The she searched for a bit -'where is it-where-damnit-i just put it-ahh! Here it is'- until she found her matching Scarlet pants with a gold drawstring and gold hemming on the sides and bottom.  
  
"I love being a Gryffindor." She said aloud, proudly.  
  
Hermione went over to her bed and lie down, recalling the shock that was today.  
  
*Flashback(still Hermione's POV)*  
  
Hermione recieved a letter around 5 p.m. at her flat in London. She gave the owl a knut and a bit of what she was eating and it set off again.  
  
She opened the letter and it said:  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
As you know, Lord Voldemort is slowly rising again, and as you and Mr. Weasley are close friends to Harry, You and Ron are targets as well. You, Mr.Weasley, and Mr.Potter will be going into hiding until we find Voldemort and deafeat him. By the way...there is something Mr.Potter has been neglecting to tell you and Mr.Wealsey about...Or should I say someone...  
  
Headmaster,  
Dumbledore  
  
Hermione put the letter down. ' Harry's keeping secrets from us? I wonder what or who is is.'  
  
About an hour later she apparated to a feild a mile away from Hogwarts, then she summoned a carrage, and traveled to hogwarts.  
  
She went into the main entrance, but nobody was in the hall. She looked at her watch '6..of course! everyone's at dinner!'  
  
Once she got to the great hall, (the doors were open) she walked in. When all the boys saw her they went silent. She stopped dead in her tracks, then she looked around. All the boys( and some girls) were staring at her, some drooling even. Some girls wacked the guys over the head for staring at another girl. All the lads had lustful looks on their faces. 'what?' She thought, 'i'm not that pretty.'  
  
Hermione thought wrong. To herself she was plain old Hermione-work- aholic-Granger, but to everyone else, she was a goddess on legs. She didn't have bushy short hair anymore, she had straight, silky honey coloured hair, with natural highlights in it. She had a perfect hourglass figure, with long silky legs. Her face was perfect. Bright cinnimon eyes, light pink luscious lips, and a natural rose tint on her cheeks. Along with that, she had the personality that most guys try to blank out of their minds when they talk to her. She guessed they were intimidated by her. She shrugged.  
  
She tried to act normal. She looked back to Dumbledore and shrugged again. Hermione started walking towards the headmaster, every male eye following her every move. She stopped before for him and he nodded. She nodded back. When he stood up quickly, some kids jumped. He then led Hermione out of the great hall. All of those male (and some female) eyes very dissapointed when they saw a swoosh of a beige skirt, long silk legs, then a Mahogany door in their face.  
  
When Dumbledore led her into his office, Ron and Harry looked up.What they saw made a blush creep to their cheeks, and Harry gasp whil Ron fell out of his chair. He got back up with the same force, and tried to act as if nothing happened. Not trying very hard, while Harry seemed content staring at the floor..and pull his robes tight around himself. Ron followed suit as he realized why Harry did that. 'Strange.' Thought Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and smiled.  
  
They all turned to look at him.  
  
"Mr.Malfoy," said Dumbledore "You may come out now."  
  
A figure stepped out of the shadow and Hermione gasped as Ron scowled.  
  
Draco smirked as he looked Hermione up and down. "Now that Granger has finally decided to join us, why don't we tell her that plan?"  
  
Hermione looked at all the Men(A/N:yes Men, there 18..not including Dumbledore, of course) in te room, baffled "Plan?"  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat (once again) before saying "About keeping you all safe from Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy."  
  
They all looked at Draco who simply shrugged and kept his eyes on Dumbledore.  
  
"You see," Dumbledore continued, "young Mr.Malfoy has realized the error of his fathers ways, and has told he wants to be no part in Voldemorts plan."  
  
Hermione was shocked, Ron still looked pissed as hell, Harry Looked calm and alert, as Draco Merely shrugged again.  
  
'He's actually kind of cute when he shrugs like that.' She thought dreamily. 'Wait! What the hell did I just think?!?!'  
  
"Now you must all go into hiding from Voldemort(Ron kept flinching at his name, ok?) and Lucius, in a house you will all share."  
  
Hermione went into a state of panic rather than shock. How can she live with Malfoy till..till..till...ughh!! till whenever. She was so Panic Stricken she could barely speak, you could practically hear Ron gritting his teeth, as Harry and Draco shrugged again(A/N: what's with all the shrugging?!..lolz).  
  
'Harry looks cute shrugging like that too...Ron only looks mad like that whenever Draco keeps glancing at me...maybe Ron likes me?-nah- we're best friends..Harry and I too...they don't like me..neither does Malfoy. He's just trying to make me mad.'  
  
"You lot will all go to that feild in which Ms.Granger had just came from, and then you will use a portkey to get to your new house and get settled," Dumbledore said, "No fighting! There is a carrage outside the school, owl soon, and tell me if anything goes wrong at your house. Good Bye."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Hermione groaned out of frustration and tiredness and went into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
____________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
A/N:...Yeah..It's really boring..but there will be a reason its rated "R"...this chappie was just explaining stuff to you about the plot..the story'll start moving along the next chapter. I've got some ideas but I need more...Please review, and please help me with a couple ideas for some ides suggestions to make the story just the way u want it, but still keep its mystery..heehee...  
  
Cheers,  
Princess_Anastaja 


	2. Three Against One

**Harry**  
  
'I don't know what came over me in Dumbledore's office today. Hermione's my best friend. She just looked so pretty in her beige businesswomen skirt- suit. Well, maybe it was the fact that I haven't seen her since we graduated from Hogwarts last year. I still couldn't believe the way Hermione kept looking at me in there though. It was an odd sort of look. Never one you would expect from Herms. Something about the way she looked, at Malfoy too, really freaked me out.'  
  
Harry was sitting on the couch in the living room in there new home. He was drinking tea, and thinking about Hermione all night. He heard a sudden noise in the kitchen, and he jumped. He got up from the couch, and set his cup down. He walked slowly towards the kitchen, a little jumpy about robbers.  
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"It's just me, Harry." Said a voice from behind the kitchen, which he immediately knew to be Ron's.  
  
"Oh, good, it's just you, Ron." He said sighing in relief. He went to sit back on the couch.  
  
"Harry," Ron said exiting from the kitchen, " I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"What is it Ron?"  
  
"Well-I-umm..I"  
  
"Spit it out, Ron"  
  
"Well, I kind of like Hermione. I did since 6th year. I didn't know how she would react if I told her, so I kept it to myself. I didn't trust anyone with my secret. Not even myself, because when she would smile at me I would melt and tell her whatever she wanted to know. I couldn't stand how she made me feel like way, and nobody else ever did."  
  
"Well, Ron.that's great. You could tell her now."  
  
Ron blushed and he stood up and started pacing.  
  
"What is it, Mate?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I know she'll think I'm just saying it to joke around, because I'm never serious around her. Or maybe she'll think I told her just because it's this new look she has. Now I just feel bad for not telling her sooner." Said Ron.  
  
Harry could understand how embarrassed Ron would be if Ron found out that she wasn't looking at him in Dumbledore's office, but in fact she was looking at Malfoy and himself.  
  
"I love her, Harry," Ron continued, "I really do."  
  
"That's great, mate." Was all Harry could say.  
  
Ron nodded nervously, turned around and walked upstairs to his room.  
  
Harry felt his heart slump down in his chess, and his head was filling with emotions, but yet the only one he could see was jealousy  
  
'No, no, no, no. I'm not jealous. I'm happy Ron finally found somebody he likes, and maybe someone who likes him. Maybe.' Harry thought  
  
Harry groaned out of anger and confusion. Then he sauntered up the stairs and to his room.  
  
**Draco**  
  
'What was up with Potter and Weasel today? It was like they were in a whole different universe. they kept looking at the floor.not looking at Dumbledore, Granger, or me. I bet I know why. It's because they're afraid to look at Granger. They like her I know they do. Ron was all moody when I was just taking a gander at what the Mudblood had become over a year, and it wasn't so bad, and that wanker kept growling like a damned dog or something.'  
  
'Don't get me wrong or anything, I hate my father, and Voldemort, but I still believe MudBloods should live in the wizarding world, I just don't think they should be killed.'  
  
'I don't know, I don't really have a problem with Potter anymore, but Weasel still pisses me off, and I loathe Granger for even making me think about her in my bedroom, and in my bed of all places..though I wouldn't object, if this were real, and weren't a fantasy'  
  
Draco smirked. 'Weasel would be crushed. That would be a dazzling site to see Granger under me, while Weasel stands in the doorway with his mouth open, gaping, with "betrayal" and "hurt" written all over his face.'  
  
'I would seduce Hermione, but seeing as how Potter and I are on even terms now, she is still his friend, and so is the Weasel.'  
  
'Today I was actually hurt that Granger didn't want to live with me. To be in my presence all of the time. Maybe Hermione is too good for me'  
  
'Wait a minute, I must be tired, absurd, untrue, lying thoughts are casting its toll on my mind'  
  
Draco rolled over, preparing to go to sleep when he heard a soft knock at the door.  
  
He rolled back over and muttered, "Come In."  
  
He pulled his head from under the covers to see Hermione standing there.and a silk robe, getting a good view of her long legs. Draco almost killed himself when he realized just how long he was staring at her. 'damn'  
  
"What are you doing my room, Mudblood?" He asked.  
  
She smiled devilishly at him and said, "Don't you want me to be Draco?"  
  
He thought for a moment. 'maybe she is trying to pull a trick.'  
  
She moved swiftly and silently over to him, and sat down on his bed where he was still sitting, just in his Black silk boxers. She giggled. "May I?"  
  
She didn't even wait for an answer when she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. 'Her lips are so soft' he thought.  
  
She starts to move down to his neck. Then up to his ears, then back to his chest. He moaned.  
  
'I never knew she was like this' he thought.  
  
She began to move down until her tongue was at the tip of his boxers. He moaned "oh"  
  
She touched the tip of her tongue with her finger, and then put the finger on his inner thigh. Her touch was killing him with passion. He moaned.  
  
Then all of the sudden her face twisted into that of Pansy Parkinson and she touched him, and he actually screamed!  
  
He woke up to find himself dripping with sweat and panting hard. 'Why would I dream that?' he asked himself before he lies back down and fell asleep.  
  
**Ron**  
  
'I love her, and she doesn't even know'  
  
He walked out of his room, and walked all the way across the hall to get to Hermione's room. He opened the door, surprised to not find a locking charm on there.  
  
He walked over into a corner of her beautiful room, and sat in a beige chair. There he just watched her sleep. She kicked the covers of so she had no covers on her body. He looked at the cute Gryffindor coloured silk pants, and silk shirt she had on. He was the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she dreamed about pleasant things; he tried to fight his feelings for her.  
  
Although Ron was unaware of a figure sitting on the other side of her room, watching him and her. Contemplating the same feelings for the same girl.  
  
Before Ron knew what he was doing, he walked over to the side of her bed, took her hand in his (at this she stirred a little, but did not wake), and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.  
  
'Gods I love you, 'Mione.' Thought Ron.  
  
He let go of her hand, reluctantly, and went back to his room.  
  
**Harry**  
  
After talking to room and leaving to his room, he could not sleep, so he went across the hall to Hermione's room. Her room had a locking charm on it so he had said "Alohamora" to take it off.  
  
He then walked in to her room, and watched her sleep. Her silky straight hair, Harry had noticed was not so sleek anymore. It was curly and a bit frizzy (A/N: This is for a reviewer who didn't like the straight hair..heehee). He liked it more this way anyways. It was more like his Hermione to do.  
  
'Wait a minute! Did I just call Hermione, mine?' He thought, 'I'm losing it.'  
  
He went over to a shadowy side of her room and watched her sleep some more.  
  
'I'm freaking myself out,' Harry thought, 'what if Hermione were to find out about this.'  
  
He was just about to get up and leave when door opened and walked in. He watched his friend in silence for a while, and then he felt a pig of hurt, and jealousy when Ron kissed Hermione.  
  
He waited for Ron to leave, and then he walked out Hermione's room back to his own.  
  
But when he got there somebody was waiting for him.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone.thanks for reading this story if you got this far. .I'd like to thank Britt for reviewing!! My first review! Yay! ..lol.ohhh..My first cliffe!!!.lolz.heehee..I'll get back on the story soon.I've got all summer....well, please review.. And if u have and ideas or suggestions please post them or e-mail me at anastaja_williams@yahoo.com  
  
*I don't know exactly what's gunna happen next chapter.I'm kind of anxious to see what my brain will come up with.promise to post soon!  
  
Cheers,  
Princess_Anastaja 


	3. Uncontrolable Thoughts and Dreams

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Harry Potter characters.but I dunno..if I might make up little tiny flies, and call them my own..lol..just kidding..everything belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
**Ron**  
  
'I need somebody to talk to.' Thought Ron as he walked away from his door and opened the door next to his, Harry's.  
  
Ron stood still by the door saying, "Harry, mate, I need to talk to you, er, again."  
  
Silence filled the air.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
More silence.  
  
He walked over to the bed and pulled back the blanket to find nobody there. 'Maybe he's in the kitchen.'  
  
He went over to the door and opened it. Just as he had opened is door, Hermione's door had opened too, and Harry stepped out of it. 'What is Harry doing in Hermione's room?'  
  
Ron gently closed the door back up, and skipped over to Harry's bed. Got under the sheets, and pulled them and the blanket over his head. Within 30 seconds, Ron heard Harry come back into his room. He heard Harry shuffle his feet over to his bed, then lift up the sheets and blankets, just as Ron jumped out at him and said "Boo, I'm Moaning Myrtle.Harry would you like to share my toilet?"  
  
Ron bursts into fits of laughter, but he knew he caught Harry off guard, as Harry gave a faint shriek when he jumped at him.  
  
**Harry**  
  
'Hermione is like any other girl I've known. She's smart, brave, smart, funny, smart, wise, smart, beautiful, and really smart!'  
  
'I know Ron loves her, but I just might be feeling the same thing as Ron. Ron would never forgive me if he had known I love Hermio- aghhh!!'  
  
"Aghhhh," He shrieked. Ron had just jumped out at him, and said something he didn't quite catch, but he could only make-out "Moaning Myrtle" and then Ron laughing madly.  
  
"Ron. Shhh. Hermione and Malfoy are still asleep. Speaking of, I think it would be best if we did too."  
  
Harry noticed himself sitting on Ron's chest in attemps to fight back from the jumping on him scene, and Ron noticed this too, and nodded nervously.  
  
'Gross! Hopefully Ron is not think what I hope he's not think, because I love Herms..Eww!'  
  
(Meanwhile in Rons head similar thoughts were rising 'Yuck! Hopefully Harry isn't thinking what I hope he's not thinking, because I love Hermione!'  
  
Harry lept off Ron, and Ron jumped off the floor and practially ran out the room.  
  
'Ron isn't gay is he, because that would be gross, but wait, I thought he loved Hermione. Maybe not!' Harry thought gleefully as he lay down on his bed dreaming about Hermione wearing nothing but a black bra and underwear(A/N: ewww..Harry..sexist.lolz). He smiled into his pillow as his hands snaked down his stomach..  
  
**Ron**  
  
Ron raced into his room.  
  
'Is Harry gay? That would be weird. Well, of course he never really talked about women that much. He's always talking about Voldemort, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and himself in some way or another. That's it! Harry's gay. That'd be weird, but I'll have to make Harry happy. I'll find him a partner, and then maybe me and Herms can get some more time alone!' Ron thought happily.  
  
Ron lie down on his bed and had a similar fantasy to Harry's, but Hermione was wearing pure white. His hands couldn't control themselves either...  
  
**Hermione (the next morning)**  
  
Got up, brushed her teeth, took a shower, brushed her teeth again (her parents are dentists, she needs good teeth), then got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt that said "Swish & Flick" on it.  
  
She walked down to the kitchen to find all the boys sitting there focusing on anything but her(Ron his coffee, Harry his copy of the Daily Prophet, Draco his pale hands). Hermione cleared her throat and Draco looked up only for about 2 seconds, then looked back down at his hands again.  
  
"Well," Hermione started, "Anyone up for breakfast?"  
  
They nodded still not looking at her. 'Ok.' She thought.  
  
"What do u guys want?" They all muttered "food" at the same time.  
  
So Hermione cooked then Pancakes, and then she went to her room and looked around for her backpack.Then she saw it.  
  
The teddy bear she always keeps in her chair, on the side of her room, was not sitting against the side of her chair.  
  
'This isn't normal, I've never moved that bear! It stayed in the chair ever since I moved here!'  
  
That's when she remembered she never had to perform another spell to unlock her door this morning, as it was already unlocked..  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story!  
  
Shout-outs(not so many (lol):  
  
__Tess Oakley - Thank you bunches! I dunno how it'll turn out. I'm a big fan of D/Hr fics as well, so maybe that's how it'll turn out! Maybe not, Harry's really sweet.lemmie clear something up! Harry and Ron are both NOT GAY!! They just think that each other is. maybe in one of the chappies I'll have Ron try and fix Harry up with one of his gay friends, and we'll see how Harry reacts, or maybe vise versa  
  
__Britt - Thanks Loads, and I fixed the hair thing (lol)! I dunno, I kinda like her hair a bit bushy..but not too bushy..heehee  
  
I find it really creepy that all these guys are plotting to fall in love with in love with Hermione, and she has no clue at all! She's even oblivious to the fact that shes gorgeous.lolz.I wonder how she'll react when she duz find out.  
  
It was kinda hard writing the Harry and Ron fantasy Hermione scenes, i'm not a guy so I have no idea what that's like.. .I really need some ideas for future chappies.. anybody got any ideas? Please Review  
  
Cheers,  
Princess_Anastaja 


	4. Listening

Disclaimer: Ummm.I'm poor and I don't live in England so do the math.do you think I'm J.K. Rowling? Yes you say? Boy ur dumb!.lol! I don't own this stuff.  
  
**Hermione's POV**  
  
'What the hell?' Hermione stormed over to the chair and grabbed the bear off the floor. She studied it a bit then threw it back in the chair. 'Ok Hermione. Think. I wake up and my door is unlocked. Then my things are in different places. One of them were in here!'  
  
Hermione turned in place, stomped all the way to the door, threw it open, flew out and ran back into the kitchen.  
  
"OK! WHO DID IT?" Hermione was fuming. "WHO DID IT?"  
  
Hermione observed a bit and realized she scared the living hell out of them. Ron was on the way to the sink with his plate and it was now in a death grip in his hand. Harry was in mid-pancake bite when she stormed in and that fork was now on his plate, with Harry's fork hand still in position near his mouth. Draco didn't really look too frightened, but the fear in his eyes was present when she saw them, though it's gone now.  
  
**Draco's POV**  
  
"Did what, 'Mione?" Ron squeaked. Then he cleared his throat. "Did what?" He said more manly.  
  
"Went into my room last night. Which one of you three did it? Hm?" Hermione was shaking her finger at them like a nagging old woman.  
  
"Room? We-we-we-didn't go into-your-your-room. Why would we go into your room?" Ron put his plate into the sink, went to the refrigerator and busied himself with some orange juice so he wouldn't have to answer anymore questions.  
  
"I-I-Well I don't know yet, but I'll find out. Mark my words. I will." Hermione put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Lighten up, Granger. We wouldn't want to go into your room unless we have a reason to. Do we have a reason to?" Draco folder the paper and put it down on the table in front of him.  
  
"Well, no. I suppose." Hermione's anger bursting backfired and now she felt like the helpless animal, instead of the boys.  
  
"You got something to hide, Granger?" Draco got up off the stool and walked to Hermione.  
  
"No." Hermione's hands fell from her hips to her sides.  
  
"I think you do. I wonder what it is." Draco ran a finger down her side. "Tampon, maybe?"  
  
Harry and Ron burst out laughing. Ron managing to get orange juice all over the kitchen. Hermione seemed to get strength back with this comment as he smirked. She just smacked him, hard.  
  
"Sexist bastards! All of you! Jerks! I hate you all!" Hermione turned around and ran back up stairs sobbing.  
  
"No! 'Mione! We're sorry!" Harry called after her in between laughing. While Ron gurgled a bit, still choking on his juice from the laughing. "Well. Kind of sorry."  
  
Draco brought his hand up to his face and rubbed the spot where she smacked him.  
  
"Why do you let her do that to you? I mean, you're the great Malfoy." Ron said in a mocking tone. "You're much stronger than her. I don't want you to hit her or anything, I'm just saying, why don't you stop her once in a while. We do."  
  
"Granger hits you?" Draco walked back over to the stool he was sitting on and sat back down. He stopped rubbing his face.  
  
"All the time. I mean, we are guys. We have to talk about girls once in a while. Apparently Hermione finds the things we say obscene and sexist. So we get smacked." Ron shrugged, picked up a washrag and cleaned up the juice he spit out.  
  
"What do you say?" Draco will admit that he was a bit curious.  
  
"Well, one time we saw a girl walking by and we stared at her arse. Hermione smacked us in the back of the head and pressed the matter further. She said 'What do you see in her?' or something bizarre like that. So we told her that the girl had a great arse. The reason we were staring at her in the first place. You think she would get that, but Hermione continued to push the matter. 'I mean she doesn't have a brain cell on her. No smart girl has a body like that!' She said. So we tried to cheer Hermione up. 'Come now, Hermione. You got a great body.' I said, but Ron has to be a dumb arse and tried to feel her up! So she smacked us both for that one, and called us sexist." Harry put his fork down, got up and put his plate in the sink.  
  
"Really?" Draco almost burst out laughing. 'Weasel tried tried to feel Granger up? I didn't think he had it in him!'  
  
"No! I didn't try to feel her up! I was-I was-I was-" Ron began.  
  
"You were feeling her up!" Harry dried his hands in Ron's hair.  
  
"No I wasn't. That may have been what it looked like, but I wasn't. I was merely trying to see if she had a great body. Only to further demonstrate our point!" Ron said, casually.  
  
"So in other words you were feeling her up." Harry pushed.  
  
"Precisely. Wait! Oh shut it mate. Ok. I was feeling her up." Ron admitted, smirking.  
  
"When was this?" Draco asked.  
  
"Seventh year." Harry said. "That's probably the reason she never talked to us much after school was over. Now she's forced to, though."  
  
"This whole set up really pisses me off." Draco got up and walked towards the door to leave. "I miss judged you guys. Living here with you might not be so bad, but living here with Granger will be hell."  
  
"I second that." Ron said.  
  
"Me too." Harry started to wash all the dishes in the sink. "Maybe we should just avoid her."  
  
"Living here this long with her nagging us and making our lives hell is going to be bull shit not doing anything about it. Why don't we return the favor?" Draco turned around and observed Harry and Ron. "What do you say?"  
  
Harry finished doing the dishes and Ron started eating again.  
  
"Alright, but we can't do anything mean to her. She is still my friend." Harry said, walking over to Ron and getting an apple from the refrigerator.  
  
"Yeah." Ron mumbled through the cookies he was eating.  
  
"I know that. We're just going to play a few mind games with her." Draco waited for their response for a moment.  
  
"Ok. I'm in." Harry took a bite from his apple.  
  
"Me too." Ron stopped eating cookies and put them back. "I'm a tired so I'm going back to bed. Goodnight, again." Ron tried to walk by, but Draco stepped in front of him.  
  
"Don't tell Granger."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Draco moved out of the way and Ron walked by him. "Will he?" He asked Harry.  
  
"No. I trust him." Harry sat down, eating his apple. "So what are we going to do to her?"  
  
"I don't know yet." Draco said. "I'm going to go think of some things to make Granger's life hell. I'll see you later-um-should I call you Harry now? Or still Potter?"  
  
"You can call me Harry. I think we're a bit too grown up to be acting like children anymore."  
  
"Yeah. Call me Draco. I'll see you later, Harry." Draco turned and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah. Ok, Draco." Harry called after him.  
  
"Granger's in for it now." Draco said to himself as he walked up the stairs and into his room.  
  
**Hermione's POV**  
  
'Stupid, sexist jerks. I can't stand living here with them. If Dumbldore doesn't find Voldemort and kill him soon, I'll do it myself.' Hermione stopped sobbing a bit after she closed the door to her room. She opened it back up quietly, and tiptoed back down stairs, barely making any sound at all.  
  
She really wanted to spy on the jerks to see if she could use anything against them. When she neared the kitchen she heard them talking about her. She heard them talking about when Ron touched her, and Ron admitted to actually feeling her up.  
  
'Pervert. Ew! I didn't actually think he was feeling me up! Sick!' Hermione felt grossed out now, but she still continued to listen. She heard everything. Everything about the mind games and the plan. Hermione grinned and tiptoed back up the stairs.  
  
'Nobody plays mind games better than Hermione Granger. If they want to play a game, I'm in.' Hermione walked back to her room, opened the door really quietly and walked in. She turned around, put her hand on the door and pushed it closed to prevent the loud sound.  
  
She heard footsteps up the stairs and heard a voice that sounded like Ron's mutter something like "I'm not doing anything that bad to her."  
  
'Awww. Sweet Ron.' Hermione thought, sarcastically. 'He felt me up. Gross!' Hermione shivered, remember the day he did that.  
  
A bit later she heard more footsteps. Then she heard somebody mutter "Granger's in for it now."  
  
'Malfoy. You're in for in now.' Hermione smirked. She laid down and closed her eyes. 'I wonder what they'll do first. I know how to counteract everything they'll do.' With that in her mind she starting planning ways to get back at the boys for pranks they would pull.  
  
**Draco's POV**  
  
Little did she know, Draco was thinking of a different kind of living hell for her.  
  
'Sexual activity is always a solution. She looked pretty shivery when I ran a finger down her arm.' Draco grinned as he lay down and planned how he and the boys would try and seduce Hermione.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*  
  
A/N: This might be longer than the other chappie's, but this story is getting a little bit boring so I had to heat it up a little bit. So.umm.yeah.OH! I went and saw that one movie in the theaters! "Pirates of the Caribbean" OMG!!!! That movie is so wicked! I think everybody should go and see it! Orlando Bloom is sooooo fit! He looks better in the Pirate movie than in the LOTR movies.sorry to say but he duz!!!..lol.I LOVE BUSTED!!!(James is soooo fit! Charlie is too..and so is Mattie..they're all fit!)  
  
Anyway..enough with my girlie shout-outs to all the guys I love(That's not even half of them, btw!!!!..lol).umm.please review.oh yeah.soz all the chappie's are short, but my brain isn't really thinking anything interesting about this story. I don't know.maybe when the story chapters are short, the story is longer. I don't know. Well, anyway! Please review and tell me what ya think. You could help with some ideas for the story too if ya want.  
  
I love you! *Blows you kisses* I love you all!  
  
Review please!!! Heehee..  
  
Cheers,  
Princess_Anastaja 


	5. Running Water

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (So Normal lol)  
  
---Hermione's POV---  
  
She woke up the next morning and smiled.  
  
'What time is it?' She thought. She looked at the clock and it said 7:46. Early. Good.  
  
She got out of bed and went to her dresser, pulling out a short white skirt and a blue halter-top, which dipped low in the front.  
  
She jumped in the shower for 15 minutes and dried off. Then she put on her outfit. Her hair was still a little wet, but her long hair was starting to wetly curl up, making her hair look flat but wavy. So she put in some spray gel and scrunched it. She put on a little black eyeliner and lip gloss, then went downstairs to find nobody in there.  
  
She made 4 ham, egg and cheese omelets and put them all on plates and got out forks and knives.  
  
Then she ran up stairs and opened Harry's door and woke him up by snaking her hand up his leg to have him wake with drowsy eyes, see her, then jump up holding the covers on himself best he could. Eyes, now wide.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing?!" He said, loudly, still fumbling with the blankets.  
  
"Waking you up for breakfast," she smiled playfully. "Why did you jump so much, Harry? You know I was messing."  
  
He looked down. "No reason."  
  
"Oh come on, Harry. Tell me." She smiled again.  
  
"Well, because, uhm. I'm not wearing any underwear." He blushed.  
  
"Aww Harry. I don't mind." She winked at him, and then left the room, swaying her hips and shutting the door.  
  
She walked over to Ron's door and saw him sleeping. She was surprised that he didn't snore. She walked over to his bed and started nibbling on his ear as he woke up to see her above him, he passed out. She laughed, and then went across the hall to Draco's room. She pulled back the covers and slid in his bed, running her hand down his smooth side, then licked his ear. He felt this and jolted up.  
  
"Granger! What are you DOING?!" He screamed.  
  
She got up and smiled sexily at him. "Waking you up for breakfast. Come on down."  
  
She again swayed her hips and shut his door. As she came out of Draco's room, Harry came out of his and couldn't even look at her. She turned and walked downstairs and he followed. She went in the kitchen and got a cup of cold water, went back up stairs to Ron's room, then poured it on him and he jolted awake.  
  
"What? WHAT? WHAT?" He screamed.  
  
"Ron. Breakfast is ready. Time to wake up." She said, while playfully punching him in he arm. "Come on, Ronnikins." She gave a little giggle.  
  
She walked over to his closet, pulled out his furry red robe and tossed it to him. She looked at him while he held onto it and stared at her.  
  
"Could you turn around or leave or something?" He asked, pulling the covers over himself.  
  
"Why, not wearing any underwear either?" She grinned.  
  
"What? No. I just don't like people watching me." He blushed.  
  
"Oh Ron. You are a wuss." She sighed and started picking his dirty clothes up off of his floor, tossing them in his dirty clothes basket.  
  
He hopped out of his bed, quickly, with just his boxers on and threw his robe on. Then slammed it closed. "Okay. What's for breakfast?"  
  
She looked up and grinned. "Ham, egg and cheese omelets." She walked over to him and looped her arm through his, while walking towards the door. I haven't tried them yet, but I hope they're good. She opened his door and led him out and down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning boys," Hermione said, with a great smile on her face. "Lovely weather, isn't it?" She unlooped her arm from his and let him go sit at the table.  
  
"Why are you so cheerful today, Granger?" Draco sneered, not looking at her, but looking down and eating his omelet.  
  
"No reason." She smiled, sat down next to Harry and started eating her omelet. "I just realized I'm probably going to be living here with you guys for a long time, so I may as well get used to it."  
  
There was a lot of silence, as she guessed everybody was probably thinking the same thing.  
  
"Why are you wearing that skirt, 'Mione?" Ron gulped. "It's so short. It's like something Lavendar would wear."  
  
"Oh. I also figured I may as well get more comfortable around you guys, after all we're going to be as close as we would be with our own family. Living with each other. Sharing one bathroom. You know." She smiled and took a bite of her omelet.  
  
All the boys nodded. Hermione finished eating before them, mostly because they were just poking at their omelet. She put her plate and fork in the sink and turned around and smiled.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath. See you all later." She grinned and skipped out of the room.  
  
---Draco's POV---  
  
'Why is she acting like this?' Draco wondered, eating his omelet. 'She's a fighter. She wouldn't just give in and want to make nice like that. She's up to something.'  
  
When Draco realized just what she was up to he looked up and grinned.  
  
"She knows." He said coolly.  
  
Harry and Ron looked up, confused. "Who knows what?" Said Ron.  
  
"She knows about our plan. I know she does. She wouldn't just act like this if she didn't." Draco got up and dumped the rest of his food in the garbage can, putting his plate in the sink. "I wasn't even friends with her for seven years, but even I know this. Granger wouldn't come into my bedroom and lick my ear if she wanted to be a family."  
  
"She did the same thing to me," said Harry inbetween a bite of food. "But she came in and ran her hand all the way up my leg. I wouldn't have minded if I was wearing underwear."  
  
Ron choked on his food. "I'm done now." Ron got up and put his plate in the sink.  
  
"That's always a pleasant thought Potter." Draco said, while laughing at Ron.  
  
"Well, I figured I'd save you two the trouble of asking me why I got so freaked out." Harry smirked and continued eating until he finished it. Then he got up and put his plate in the sink as well.  
  
"She came in my room this morning and nibbled on my ear. It felt so weird." Ron said, opened the refrigerator and saw that there was no more orange juice. He closed it.  
  
"Probably because it was a first for you, Weasley." Draco sneered.  
  
Draco clamped his hand over his mouth. "Sorry, sorry. Force of habit. I'm just so used to insulting you, it popped out."  
  
"No problem, mate." Ron actually smiled at him, giving him a second chance.  
  
---Harry's POV---  
  
'No, Draco, it was weird to Ron because he's gay.' Harry thought. Harry looked up and saw the pleasant smile Ron gave to Draco. 'Maybe he likes Draco! He said he loved Hermione, but maybe he didn't mean that way. Maybe he feels the need to tell me he likes girls because he doesn't want me to know.'  
  
Harry frowned. 'It's going to be really really uncomfortable to be around him. Oh well, he's my best mate.'  
  
"Anyway, so I guess this whole thing is over, since she knows." Harry shrugged.  
  
"No way. It's just getting started," Draco gave his signature smirk.  
  
For a second Harry got a little scared and he looked at Ron. Ron saw him smirk like that and Ron got a frightened look too.  
  
'He looks like he used to when we were at Hogwarts. So evil, like he had a plan to do something bad.' Harry thought, worriedly about Hermione.  
  
"But what shall we do?" Draco asked.  
  
Then he heard the sound of running water from the upstairs bathroom.

333333333333333333333333333333  
  
Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!!! lol. I know ya'll hate me for giving you a cliffe and such a lame chapter when I haven't updated in like, a year! lol. Anyway, I'm hopefully you guys will forgive me and I'll try to post more soon. Maybe, hopefully. Since, I don't really get many ideas for this story anymore, I'm thinking about, like, having somebody else finish it for me. I don't know yet though cos this was my very first story I came up with I think. lol Anyway, its 4am and I'm B-O-R-E-D!!!!!!! AGAIN: HARRY AND RON ARE NOT GAY!!!!! THEY JUST THINK EACH OTHER ARE!!!! lol.  
  
Thanks for all who reviewed and I hope you guys will review again!  
  
3 PrincessAnastaja


End file.
